


Challenge of the Nile

by gearqueen



Series: Once bitten: the Vampire Richard Hammond Collection. [2]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearqueen/pseuds/gearqueen
Summary: This time, the lads end up filming in Egypt, James has a bad feeling about this, Jeremy doesn't care and Richard understands why... when they find something they shouldn't.Can Elle make sure that this trip doesn't go terribly wrong?





	1. Well, how hard can it be?

3 months had passed since Scotland, since that rainy day brought them together, in such odd circumstances. Life with Richard had its ups and downs, the tight work schedule and photo-shoots for Season 3 meant they didn't really have time alone – everyone in the office knew about Elle and Richard being together, it was no secret but that wasn't the point. 

“Going where?!” James exclaimed.

“Just calm down May, it could be worse... I think.” Jeremy said in his calming tone. 

“How so? First off the bad weather ruined that film the other week and now they want us all to do a special in Egypt! You saw how dangerous it is at the moment!” James was getting quite upset over the fact that someone might get hurt.

“Didn't stop us going to the middle east did it... anyway, at least it will be warm,” Richard replied, looking up from his laptop, the glasses slipping down his nose. He looked across the table in the meeting room, seeing Elle at her desk through the window. She looked up and blew him a kiss, he blushed and winked at her. 

“Oh dear, you really do love her don't you, Hammo?” Jeremy spouted, faking a disgusted look. James giggled but carried on making notes in his book. Richard was still looking at Elle, who know saw the small man go bright red and shout at his friends. Elle was so amused by this, she started to laugh in the office, others slightly confused why.

“Will you two leave it!... Sorry, didn't mean to... I just, well, I really do love her and I don't want to lose her. She is way too good for me.” Richard's shout drowned out to a slight mumble to the taller men. Jeremy's face totally changed.

“Whoa, okay Rich, was only joking, I'm glad you found someone and someone who we know can put up with your shit too, bless her. Also, she is a great member of the team too, so it's a double blessing, she cares about her work, but even more as she loves you so much, she will do anything to make it work.” Jeremy finished with a pat on Richard's shoulder. Jeremy had just entered a new relationship a few years before him, the solidarity was nice. 

“Can she love you even more and get us not to go to Egypt, please.” James moaned from the corner. Jeremy pulled that face, turning to face the other older man, looking round to throw something at him.

“May... we are going. End of it, 3 cheap sports cars and travel from Alexandria to Abu Simbel. It will be amazing! Lots of stuff will go wrong, amazing stuff to see and that's that.” Jeremy said his two cents. He ended the meeting by leaving, James huffed and Richard closed his laptop. Before he could leave, James spoke up.

“Rich mate... Can I have a word?” Richard stopped and turned around, taking his glasses off. “Yea, what's up?” 

“I'm not sure what, but I just have a bad feeling about this trip, something doesn't feel right... maybe it's to do with your ailment-” James was cut off by Richard.

“Nothing 'bad' will happen, just the normal stupid stuff and that's it. And my 'illness' won't affect anything, never has in the past... so why now, hmm?” Richard was slightly annoyed by James' words, but clearly, James really was worried about something – you could tell in his eyes. 

“No, your right. Sorry mate, just a gut feeling, that's all.” James smiled as he walked towards Richard, grabbing him around the arm, as they both walked out of the room.


	2. Morning in House Hammond

Two more weeks had passed, it was October, the leaves started to fall around Hammond's castle estate. Elle had settled in fast to her new home, at first she wasn't sure if it was a good idea, moving in so quickly but after a few weeks, she was in heaven. Having to wake at the crack of dawn to feed the animals before travelling to work in London was tricky, yet therapeutic for her. 

Richard was in the study, phone in one hand and laptop in the other. Elle wandered back in after feeding the horses, she wasn't too fond of riding them, even though they were calm. She took her coat off in the kitchen, turning on the kettle and wandered to see what Richard was up to.

“You up to?” She kissed him on the cheek, her hands on his shoulders, softy digging into the muscles. 

“Shhh, trying to get people to come to look after the house when we are on location. Wilman said it might be 2 weeks away so we need people to come to look after the pets.” Richard whispered upwards, the glasses on his face framed the warm brown eyes she loved so much. 

“Ah, okay. Tea?” Elle moved to the door, Richard smiled and nodded to her. As she left the room, the smile dropped from his face. He quickly brought the laptop window he was looking at, making sure it wasn't deleted by accident in a panic. He completed the order and left the room. 

“Close, Richard, too close...” 

Richard saw Elle, pouring the tea, he was glad that she stayed with him after that night, his home now had life once more. He had reasons to smile and laugh with her, the last few months had been bliss. He would do anything to keep her happy. 

“All sorted for next week?” Elle spoke as she spooned in sugar to both cups. The sunlight danced on the countertop, his eyes followed her as he sat at the table, passing him one of the cups. He poured in the milk and did her cup too as she sat down. 

“Yes, all sorted, nothing to even worry about. How are you feeling about the trip?” Richard tipped his head back on the chair, his hair falling back, eyes glinted in the sun. Elle almost didn't respond, just looking at him. 

“Oh, can't wait, been to Egypt before, it was amazing. Hoping it's still pretty after all the issues. Sure it will be.” Elle sipped her tea, they sat, enjoying each others company. A silence came over them as they starred out the large glass doors, watching the chickens pecking at the grass. Elle saw Richard's face, a slight frown apon his brow, she knew something plagued his mind over it, he wasn't normal, far from it but she knew nothing wrong would happen... Would it?

“I hope it will be okay.”


End file.
